The objective of this phase 3 study is to assess the stafety and efficacy of the UVAR Photopheresis system in conjunction with Lipid Methoxsalem (UVADEX) in the treatment of the skin manifestations of patients with early onset systemic sclerosis by comparing patients treated with "active" photopheresis therapy against patients receiving "placebo" photopheresis therapy.